Trapped in the dark
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Blake's in a bad place with no hope and only pain to keep her company. (Warning, dark themes, torture, graphic depictions of violence.)


Cold. Dark. Tears. Blood.

This has been your world for the past... You don't know how long you've been here.

The binds around your wrists, around your feet, the gag in your mouth and the blind fold over your eyes.

This is your world.

The darkness so thick causes such intense vertigo you're not sure if you're laying on your side or if you're strung up again.

You cough weakly and the minuscule action hurts your entire body. You're sore, bruised, covered in cuts. Caked in blood and dirt. The only clean part of you is your cheeks, clean because of all the tears you promised yourself you wouldn't cry.

But you've been here for so long, broken, alone and in the dark that crying is the only thing you do anymore. Crying is the only release from the constant torture and the pain. Blood is crusted around your lips and nose from constant nosebleeds. It cracks and splits your skin when you cry out.

You've long since given up on your teammates finding you. There's no room for hope down here. There's only room for pain and suffering.

There's a loud noise, the clanking of cell bars being forcibly opened, rage. They're coming for you. You pray to any God that will listen it's not the mute one. The mute one is the worst. She needles you, cutting you open everywhere and then reaching into the wound, wiggling her fingers around and probing, like she's looking for something. She likes it when you scream. Likes it when you beg for her to stop, likes when you're so broken down you can only scream out one name. She likes to leave you there for a while, strung up, bleeding and sobbing. The only relief you've gotten is when you're cut down and left to lick your wounds.

You hear your cell being opened and before you can shrink away you're being hauled up by a firm grip on your hair and ears.

"Get up!" Someone growls roughly in your ear. You're too tired to even whimper in pain. Forced to your feet you're half carried half dragged. You don't know where to, you've been blind folded since the minute you got here. You haven't seen anything in God knows how long. Your dragged somewhere and roughly dropped. For a few blissful seconds there's nothing. Then a knife pressed to you throat.

"If you make a single noise, you so much as twitch, you're dead." They walked away and the cell grated shut. You have no idea why you're in a new cell. They've never moved you before. It doesn't matter. They'll be back to torture you some more soon.

You lay there on your stomach, in the dirt and forced to breath in the dust. An indeterminate amount of time passed before you hear something. It's faint but with your heightened sense of hearing picks it up. Clangs and bangs. It doesn't mean anything until a more distinctive sound reaches your ears. Gun fire. More loud noises, the floor shakes, dust falls down and covers you, you can feel it coating you. The noises get louder, the shudders more violent, suddenly you can't be sure but you swear you hear Yang crying out for you. Your heart stutters in your chest when you think you hear it again. Without warning the door bangs open, from the sound it actually flew across the cell and hit the opposing wall.

Suddenly you're being rolled over onto your back. You gasp on instinct and shrink away. Shaking hands cup your cheeks. You whimper, you don't want to be touched. 'Don't touch me' you think. You whimper around the gag in your mouth. Your blindfold is moved, pushed up and suddenly you can see. The light is blinding and you immediately shut your eyes against it. The binds that have held your hands behind your back for as long as you've been here are cut, as well as the ones on your ankles. You're free?

Shaky hands caress your dirty face. They're calling your name and... Crying? You can feel tear drops falling on your face. Then you're being lifted carefully, cradled in trembling but strong arms. "Yang?" You ask, voice soft like a prayer. The arms around you pull you closer, holding you carefully to her chest. Her chest is heaving with the force of her sobs.

"I'm here Blake, I'm here I've got you. Nothing's gonna happen, no one's gonna hurt you ever again." Yang's voice, her embrace, you never thought you'd feel comfort like this ever again. You press closer and reach up, curling your fingers in her shirt, and you start to cry. You cry harder than you ever have in your entire life. You cling to Yang's warm strong presence and you cry. She holds you as tightly as she dares, crying with you. Her hands feather over your wounds, carefully laying her palm over the worst of them and pouring her aura into you. It feels warm and comforting, like a soothing cup of tea on a cold night. She holds you, healing your wounds, both the physical and emotional wounds.

Her hands drift up to your ragged and slightly torn ears. The left one had a large tear in it while the right has several smaller nicks. Carefully yang lifts her hand and with all the tenderness in the world rubbed them at the base. You let her and whimper at bit at the sheer relief.

You have your face pressed into her neck and you can actually feel her pulse hammering. She must have been so scared. It feels nice, knowing she worried about you. She continues her flow of aura over the worst of your wounds. "Blake I need to get you out of here okay? I'm going to carry you. Just hold on to me okay? I promise no one's ever going to hurt you, never again."

You nod and press infinitesimally closer. She slips her arms around your back and under your knees. You fight down the urge to cry out in pain. She lifts you easily and your finger curl tighter in her shirt. She carries you, her stride surprisingly steady. It's quiet now which actually makes you more nervous than comforted. Yang whispers reassurances and sweet nothings in your ear the whole time. You work up the courage to crack open your eyes. The light isn't as blinding now, it's actually dim, rock walls with torches spaced evenly. Eyes adjusting you get your first good look at yang. She's dirty, hair a mess and dirt streaked across her face baring where the tear tracks ran down her cheeks.

You call out to her and she looks down, a grin stretching across her face. It's the most beautiful radiant thing you've ever seen. Her eyes are happy and God you've missed those violet eyes. For the first time in what feels like years you smile. Yang's grin widens at the sight and a lone tear rolls down her cheek. Weakly you reach up and wipe it away.

"Miss you." You croak. She gives a watery laugh.

"You have no idea how much I missed you too kitty cat." You still feel weak, so weak and you let your eyes close again. You nuzzle back into the blondes neck. She holds you a bit tighter, walks a bit faster.

Soon you're out, you know because you can feel the sun on your skin and smell the fresh air. It's quiet for a rare few seconds before there's loud excited yelling. You flinch and squirm in her hold. You feel her dip down as she kneels. You're scared and you tell her as much.

"Stay back!" She shouts. "Stay back don't overwhelm her!" The shouting quiets and it's a relief. You can hear footsteps running you way. This time you're not scared because you can hear her voice calling out for you, relief and love dripping from her words.

"Blake! Oh Blake! Are you alright? Oh oh you're hurt! Oh gosh but your alive oh my god Blake I was so worried but you alive and-"

"Ruby, slow down you're overwhelming her." You loll your head to the side and meet silver eyes. You manage a weak smile for her.

"Hey Ruby." You croak out. She cries when you say her name. She lurches forward but stops herself, like she wants to hug you but isn't sure. You shift in Yang's arms and hold one arm out to her. "Come here." She looks so happy and it's so worth it. She scoots closer and accepts your half embrace, holding you tenderly. You smile and she pulls away carefully.

"Weiss won't admit it but she was worried too. And she missed you." You smile and nod. You've barely smiled in forever and now you've smiled so much your lips are cracking.

Yang shoos Ruby away, telling her to go get medical help. She runs off and before long Weiss is kneeling in front of you. For once she looks worried and frightened. You manage another smile for her and she returns it, taking your hand. "Hey." She says meekly.

"Hey." You return. Neither of you say anything more but you don't need to. You understand. She gives your hand a squeeze then looks to yang.

"The ships ready, let's take her home." Yang stands and you feel dizzy from the sudden movement. You whine and cling. Yang pauses to sooth you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You let your eyes close again. She moves again and you can tell you're on the ship by the metallic sounds.

You tighten your grip, "yang, I can't..."

"Can't what kitten?"

"Can't hold on. I'm gonna pass out."

"Okay kitten okay. You've been strong long enough. Sleep now."

You pass out.

When you next wake you're in a hospital bed, yang fast asleep in a chair, awkwardly hunched forward to hold your hand. You wonder how long she's been here. From the looks of her, as long as you. Knowing yang she probably refused to leave your side. The thought makes you smile. Now you have the chance to look at yourself. Your arms are covered in cuts, as are your legs. It's less that you can see those injuries and more that you can feel the gauze and bandages there. Matter of fact your entire torso is covered in bandages. Not that you're too surprised.

Yang stirs and yawns. She looks up and sees you awake. She grins and squeezes your hand. "Hey."

"Hey" you sound better which is a bit of a relief. "How..." You trail off scared, terrified of the answer. Her smile drops and she gets up sitting on the bed next to you. Leaning forward she strokes the hair from your forehead.

"How long were you down there or how long were you unconscious?" She asks softly. You bite your lip and look away.

"Both." You whisper. She pauses and nudges you gently, moving you to the side and laying herself down next to you in the cramped minimal space the hospital bed offers. You don't care. She's warm and comforting and she's _home _to you. She takes a minute to stretch a bit before carefully placing her arm around your waist.

"Are you sure you're ready to know?" You swallow hard but nod. She kisses your cheek and rubs your side carefully.

"They had you for a week and a half. 10 days of hell. A whine pushes its way through your lips and she nuzzles closer to you, peppering kisses to the side of your head. "You were only unconscious for a day and a half, a miracle all things considered." You grimace and tally it up. Overall that's almost two weeks of torture and hell, time you'll never get back. You whimper and instantly Yang hushes you, combing through your hair and cooing softly.

You feel tears prick at your eyes. You don't want to cry, you've cried enough you think. Your chest heaves and a distressed noise leaves your lips. Instantly yang is propping herself up on her elbow, leaning over you with a warm Palm placed calmly on the centre of your chest. "Shh shh, it's okay now. You're safe." She doesn't understand why you're crying right now. You shake your head and reach out to grip at her shirt. You tug her closer, need to feel her warmth, the reassuring press of her body against yours.

You guess she understands because she lets you pull her close, not as close as you like though. She won't let you crush her to you like you want. You sigh, they'll be no budging her. You take comfort in her none the less. You nuzzle into her and breathe in that scent that's uniquely her, spice and campfire smoke and traces of gun powder.

You cling to her and let a few tears slip out. You're safe. You're finally safe and home and Yang is right here and she wouldn't leave you for anything. She doesn't need to say as much because you know. You know because of the way she tenderly rubs your sensitive and torn ears, the way she keeps herself far enough off you to not cause a strain on your breathing.

You can feel yourself fading out again, exhausted from all you've been through and all your wounds. You sigh and nudge Yangs face up, so you can look her in the eye.

"Thank you." You whisper. You lean forward and press a clumsy kiss to her cheek. You press several more to her other cheek and you're not certain but your pretty sure you kiss her full on the mouth. She looks shocked and you smile up at her, sleep pulling you away. "Don't let me wake up alone?" You beg with the last of your strength.

Something changes in her eyes and she gives you a fierce nod. "You'll never wake up alone again." You smile knowing that's a promise she'd rather die for than break. You smile again, for the first time in nearly two weeks, warm and safe and with the only girl you need. She settles next to you, holding you loosely.

Your almost gone, sleep is right there when you hear it. A soft noise from the other girls throat then the softest kiss you've ever received neatly pressed to your cheek and then, "welcome home Blake. When you wake up, I promise you, I'll tell you I love you." Your heart stutters in your chest and you swear it should be racing right now.

Instead a smile twitches at your lips and finally, you let yourself fully relax, and sleep.


End file.
